Risk & Romance
by Silvertail8
Summary: [Sam & John] Sam is afraid that if she dates John that Jack will go after him. R&R please!CURRENTLY UNDER REVAMP.
1. Shootout

Risk & Romance

**ATTENTION : I do not own anything having to do with the show Profiler or the characters of the show Profiler. Thankies.**

**Chapter I : Shootout**

"_How long can this possibly go on? I can't be much longer. And, if it does take much longer I'll have to break the clock. Metaphorically speaking of course. Wait, am I talking to myself? Well, thinking to myself. I did it again! Stop it! A third time!" _ John hit his head on the edge of the door. _"Ouch. Okay hitting myself works but it hurts." _

"There is a door you know." Someone said looking at him.

"Yeah thanks I noticed that, smart ass." He said.

"Someone is in a bad mood."

"Excuse me do I know you? I don't think so. Shut the hell up." He said.

The person quietly sat down in a chair. "So when can we get out of this place of…reading."

"Not a book person?"

"No I am a novelist I just have read all of these books."

"You are doing that smart ass thing again." He said forcing his head back hitting the door again. "This door is trying to kill me." He said. "_Like I said…well thought before metaphorically speaking. Oh god, I am talking to my self again. Wonderful."_

"When are we going to get out of here though?"

"Does it like I know? We aren't the only people in here anyways. Everyone from about 9 blocks is."

'Well, you are a cop right?"

"Detective, Cop, which ever."

"Then, why don't you know?"

"You think we time these things?"

"No." The person said shutting up.

"_Finally." _He thought.

"You know you are bleeding?"

He hit his head on the door again. "Yes, I know. You think I can't feel it? Now could you bug someone else?!"

'"Fine." The girl said walking over to one of there friends.

"_Good."_ He had been annoyed already. He knew he was bleeding. The shooter hit him. What made his madder was he blocked a twit on her cell phone that had the door half open talking on it. And, then after he saved her all she wanted was her phone back.

He walked over to one of the other cops.

"Hey, Bailey have they gotten this guy to do anything yet?"

"No. Nothing."

"How long has it been now?

"Annoyed with it?"

"Just a little." He said.

He looked at the clock.

"_That's it. That is as much time I am going to take for this dumbass."_

He reached down onto his gun clip. "My way then."

He walked over to the door opening it slighty. He looked at the shooter on top of a car.

"Hey buddy." He said. "I have something for you." He said shooting him.

"I just like to give what I receive."


	2. Reflexes Work

Risk & Romance

**Note: **Hey all! I loved your reviews thank you! I will be getting more into it as we go along. I just wanted to get a little humor out of the story by making John go a little out of it.

Thanks again, and keep reviewing! **(Ignore the title I just put it as a little humor of what John did at the end of the 1st chapter.)**

**ATTENTION: **Once, again I don't own Profiler or any of the characters in Profiler. Thankies.

**Chapter II : Reflexes Work**

"_Damn. I used my last bullet on that asshole."_

The girl he had been talking to looked at him. "Why did you do that?! You can't do that can you?!"

"I thought you shut up. And, it is self defense. He could have shot me again."

She rolled her eyes. "Does that mean we can get out of here now?"

"Eventually."

"So you couldn't have done that earlier?"

"No, we had to try to keep peace first, but sometimes that just doesn't work."

"Yeah, yeah. Stuff is so confusing. I'm going now." The girl said walking out the door.

"Yeah, trying not to annoy everyone. " John said.

"Well, I guess that worked_." _Bailey said.

"_I'm not exactly surprised." Sam thought._

"Yeah, well you or John was probably going to end up shooting him anyways. And, considering he shot him first he probably wanted to do it more." Sam said to him somewhat smiling about it. After being stuck in one place for so long she was starting to want to shoot the person. It was just good someone actually did.

John walked up to them. "Hey, Bailey do you have any more bullets?"

**(Note: I can't really think of anything to type beyond this as far as this whole thing goes so in to next chapter it will be a little later after this.)**


End file.
